


They All Laughed

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [27]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top!Thorin, bottom!Thranduil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	They All Laughed

Chapter27 They All Laughed  
在菲力和甘道夫的大力“宣传”下，索林和瑟兰迪尔的关系终于被告知天下，比尔博知道了，巴德知道了，埃尔隆德知道了……几乎认识他们俩的都知道了。  
所以他们秉承着不闪瞎旁人狗眼不罢休的光荣传统，秀起恩爱——其实那也不算秀恩爱，那只不过是到了动情处便自然而然地情感流露……其实说白了还是秀恩爱。可他们又不像现在的小年轻一样那么高调，他们只在适当的时机，在你不经意间，唤起单身狗藏在心底的悲伤和孤独罢了。  
袋底洞酒吧内，索林和瑟兰迪尔在一个卡座里说说笑笑，时不时交换一个吻，让酒水的香甜在舌尖上扩散。他们的位置选得很隐蔽，除非用心找，否则不会被发现。  
换作别人，也就让这对老情侣在那里卿卿我我去了，可比尔博是谁啊，他颠颠跑到二人面前，得到瑟兰迪尔同意后，给瑟兰迪尔端上一锅汤。  
“哦，索林，你可不能喝，这是给瑟兰迪尔的——我想，你不会跟他抢的，而且，里面的食材也并不为你准备……”  
“谢谢你，比尔博。”瑟兰迪尔适时地打断他，温柔地向他微笑，比尔博支支吾吾地嘟囔着“专门为瑟兰迪尔准备的”走了。  
“真是辛苦他了，”瑟兰迪尔笑着揭开盖子——比尔博的手艺无人能及——闻着清香扑鼻的汤水香味说，“在酒吧里喝汤，是不是太诡异了？”  
“又不是第一次，”索林挑起一边眉毛，“比尔博和甘道夫在一起就没学点好，上次，那应该是很久以前的事了……”  
瑟兰迪尔点点头，拿勺子拨弄里面的食材，看了半天嘟嘴说：“这个……补肾，应该你喝。”  
索林两边的眉毛都挑了起来。  
\---  
巴德这几天也不消停，他和他老婆长期以来因为工作原因多年两地分居，他寂寞得很，虽然感情稳定，也天天打电话，可……索林和瑟兰迪尔虽然不怎么经常出现，可巴德每次在袋底洞见到这一黑一金，就有种被闪瞎眼的感觉，但是吧，巴德脾气好，他在意的是，索林和瑟兰迪尔这么个腻味法（其实他真的不清楚为什么瑟兰迪尔和索林一致强调这不算腻味这只是真性情流露），他怎么去学学——今年是他老婆终于遇到了工作调动，快回家来了，他怕自己把握不好度。  
他请索林和瑟兰迪尔出来撸串。  
巴德多聪明啊，旁敲侧击的搞清楚不少瑟兰迪尔和索林的相处秘诀：该当君子时当君子，该耍流氓时耍流氓。  
期间索林多次想伸手抓一把辣子撒到肉上，被巴德一巴掌打掉：“少吃点辣，吃这么多不疼吗你？”  
索林瞪大双眼看着他。  
\---  
甘道夫这老家伙也跟着凑热闹。  
他给索林送了一个腰垫，意味深长地说：“我知道你正当年，但作为你的导师我得管管你，不要太过于压榨瑟兰迪尔，他比你大。拿着这个，上网买根棍子，该自己解决你就……”  
索林下巴都快掉到地上了。  
\---  
“所以，他们都以为你才是下面那个？”瑟兰迪尔拿过腰垫像抱抱枕一般躺倒床上滚来滚去，嘲笑浑身上下只围一条毛巾遮住关键部位的索林。索林刚从浴室出来，他抓了一把湿漉漉的头发，像条大型犬般甩甩水，拿出遥控器把空调的温度提了一摄氏度——现在到了炎热的夏季，显然，瑟兰迪尔别墅里面的空调（以及其他设施）更好一些，同时他们决定开始同居，于是他便搬到这里住——随意把遥控一扔，便爬上床，皱眉枕着胳膊看依旧幸灾乐祸的瑟兰迪尔。  
“我……看起来……”索林欲言又止。  
“不，亲爱的，”瑟兰迪尔瘪嘴抚摸他胡子拉碴的脸，一脸的不舍，他这几天也不忙写小说，闲得很，巧了索林，埃尔隆德说没活的时候不用往密林科技跑，与其当工作狂不如多陪陪我弟，于是他也休起了假，不刮胡子邋里邋遢的，掌心的温度在他脸颊上正合适，“可能是你那处男的眼神出卖了你。”  
又来……索林摇摇头，的确，自己和瑟兰迪尔的经验比，确实少，但索林已经懒得回他一句：“那你在谁的阴茎上高潮了？”有时候，他会加一个“两次”或者“三次”。  
“哦，我的小处男，我甚至还能回忆起第一次的时候，你紧张的样子。”瑟兰迪尔见索林并没有反应，变本加厉地嘲讽起来。  
索林转了转眼珠，看一眼时间，正合适来一场漫长的性爱，心想这次要好好管管瑟兰迪尔了，否则“处男”“处男”这么叫下去，他搞不好真的会被催眠成一插就射的真处男了……  
翻身坐到瑟兰迪尔跨上，索林双手在瑟兰迪尔侧腰上游走，感觉到瑟兰迪尔放松下来，他把食指抵在瑟兰迪尔锁骨上窝上，按着那里的皮肤缓缓打圈，随后顺着肌肤纹路一路下滑，指尖陷到肚脐上，他挑起一边嘴角，抚摸那个可爱的凹陷：“我还记得你是你调教了我……那，瑟兰迪尔，你愿意在今天，检验一下小学徒的技巧吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔哈哈笑着，点头道：“好啊，随你怎么做。”  
事实证明，瑟兰迪尔还是不了解索林，起码不了解他的那些奇思妙想和报复的小心思。  
他双手被索林从不知哪个疙瘩地找出来的SM用绳（就是酒店玩捆绑那次用的），将他的双手牢牢绑到床柱上；他双腿大开，索林跪在那里亲吻他的小腹，大手裹住瑟兰迪尔已经勃起的欲望不停撸动。  
“索林……你就学了这点本事？”瑟兰迪尔动了动腰，向上顶了几下，“动动嘴巴。”  
索林点头，在他大腿内侧留下一个吻痕，退身含住瑟兰迪尔已经开始滴下前液的顶端，双唇描绘那里的形状，将带有瑟兰迪尔气息的液体舔开在柱体身上。他含住一边的囊袋，让舌头托起精巧的小球，变换角度用胡茬调皮地扎那里薄嫩的肌肤。瑟兰迪尔“嗯”地扭了一下，想像平时一般将双手放在索林脑袋上主宰性爱的过程，可被绑起来的双手提醒他随心所欲的日子已经过去，现在是索林做主。  
“索林，另一边……另一边……”瑟兰迪尔开口，他压抑着，咬紧下唇，不要自己的呻吟那么快地溢出口。  
索林干脆地开始服务另一边，不过这一次他左手揉捏起被冷落的一颗，把玩揉搓，抬高眼帘看到瑟兰迪尔眯着眼睛的满足模样，用牙齿在卵袋根部磨了一下，随后吐出水津津的这颗，改成含住瑟兰迪尔的阴茎，双唇包住牙齿，舌头配合头部的动作在茎身上滑动，描绘根根怒张的青筋的走行，发出响亮的吸吮声音。  
“啊……嗯……”瑟兰迪尔像是伸了个懒腰，但其实索林明白，瑟兰迪尔快要高潮了，索林决不能让他如此轻易地高潮，于是他吐出那根，一只手握住阴茎，握紧，放松，再握紧，再放松，另一只手则不似平日在瑟兰迪尔身体上四处点火，而是改用手心揉搓按压顶端小孔的部分，似乎一心只想让瑟兰迪尔射出来。  
“哦！哦……天……索林你什么时候学会的……啊！我要……”瑟兰迪尔的呻吟也跟随索林动作的改变升了两个半调，索林的手法过于娴熟，节奏掌握得也正好，瑟兰迪尔正在逐步迈向高潮——而他偏偏不想这样，如果他被索林如此轻易地撸射了，还有什么脸面羞辱这个“处男”？——他试图并拢双腿，或者扭着向上逃离索林的魔爪，但很可悲地发现双手被束缚的自己做什么都无疑是徒劳，他牢牢地被索林掌控在身下，他想挣脱绳索，怎奈特殊材料的绳子不会对他的手腕造成伤害——他第一次怨恨起产品的高质量——靠受伤博得索林同情的路子算是断的个彻彻底底。索林继续他的工作，瑟兰迪尔只能昂起线条优美的脖颈，大口喘息缓解自己射精的欲望。  
“不想射，是吗？”索林松开手，爬到瑟兰迪尔身边，亲吻他的脸颊。  
瑟兰迪尔挤出一个微笑表示同意。  
“那好，”索林轻抚瑟兰迪尔发梢，“不要射，亲爱的。”  
\---  
“不要射，亲爱的”这句话背后站着许多意思，瑟兰迪尔准确地读懂了索林的意图：他要让自己不停地濒临高潮，随后恶劣地阻止那滔滔江水一般奔涌而出的快感，活生生把自己拖离爆发的边缘。  
“不，索林你不会…”瑟兰迪尔惊恐地摇头喃喃，怎奈索林认真的眼神残忍地扼死了他的幻想。  
熟练地将瑟兰迪尔勃起的阴茎握到手里，旋转着从根部挤压到顶部，每一次都会挤出来一小滩亮晶晶的前液，打湿在瑟兰迪尔小腹上，索林看着瑟兰迪尔由于隐忍快感而紧簇的双眉，心中快感油然而生。  
他不介意被当作下面那个，他也可以为了瑟兰迪尔永远做下面那个，但…  
索林控制不了地想要看瑟兰迪尔在他身下失控的模样。  
只为他一个人失控，像个欲求不满的荡妇一般恳求他，让他给予最后一下抚摸，让他赐予释放的权利。  
瑟兰迪尔紧攥绳索，他快要到了。随着索林每一下的挤压揉捏，他的呻吟越来越响，呼吸越来越快，不停地咽下唾液，他觉得自己快坚持不住了，可索林并没有停下来的迹象。  
快了快了，他快要…  
“啊啊！”就在即将爆发的一秒，索林松开双手，高举着不给瑟兰迪尔释放的机会，任瑟兰迪尔尖叫着扭动抽搐。瑟兰迪尔像一只掉入陷阱的受惊小鹿，在床上扑腾个不停，想要逃脱出猎人的魔爪，却发现无济于事。  
索林附身亲吻瑟兰迪尔的脸颊，在他耳边呢喃，安慰他—虽然这种安慰在鲜红的绳索下显得苍白无力。  
瑟兰迪尔大口喘气，试图恢复规律的呼吸，怎奈索林再次抚上他已经涨得似乎能破出水的脆弱，瑟兰迪尔倒抽一口凉气，这次索林开始连带着刺激瑟兰迪尔的会阴，指尖按压柔嫩的肌肤，双指夹住卵袋根部不停扫刮，时不时摸过颤抖的大腿内侧，像给奶牛挤奶一般，残忍地开始了新一轮的动作。  
瑟兰迪尔挣扎扭动喘息，他已经不知道索林已经让他经历了几次“边界”，他觉得他无法再次承受这种对待，他觉得自己的阴茎涨得快要炸开，不知何时索林的手指已经插到了后穴，被开拓的肠道疯狂地咬着入侵的手指，身上被索林抚摸的皮肤也变得火辣辣得疼…  
“啊…啊嗯！索、索林！不要再…啊啊！给我！给我！”瑟兰迪尔终于承受不住，发疯一般拽动绳索，手腕上也渐渐浮现红印，他愿意用一切换取他的高潮，上帝啊，这简直就是折磨，惨绝人寰的折磨。他一秒都无法坚持，他想要高潮，现在！  
“不不不，宝贝…”索林说，顺便压下瑟兰迪尔意图并拢一起摩擦的双腿，唇齿摩挲他汗涔涔的脸颊，“你为什么像个未经人事的孩子，被我轻轻一碰便急迫地恳求缴枪投降？我以为这是我这个处男才能干出来的事情…坚持住啊瑟兰…”  
瑟兰迪尔泄愤一般挣了两下绳索，喉咙里挤出一声凄惨的叫声，似乎在抗议索林的霸道，但索林乐在其中，他才不会无缘无故地停下来，橡木盾家历来乐于掌控一切，控制欲支配欲在他们的血中流淌，索了也不例外。他探手触碰瑟兰迪尔湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎，却发现经历几次准高潮的爱人像触电一般，扭动腰肢躲闪他的触碰，生怕脆弱的地方被抚摸，好像他的手上抹了辣椒水还是其他什么似的。索林啧了下嘴，冷不丁按住瑟兰迪尔德大腿迫使他固定——他喜欢看瑟兰迪尔脆弱的样子，没错，他就是个不折不扣的在床上的恶棍——尖瘙痒一般在瑟兰迪尔阴茎上若有若无地游走，直到他听到瑟兰迪尔带着哭腔的乞求：“索林…求你…让我高潮…”  
“哦？我以为经验丰富的你不会向我，一个处男求助呢。”小心眼就小心眼吧，索林想，可瑟兰迪尔如此窘迫的模样只有自己才能看见，他就喜欢这样。一想到这个，什么做完之后可能会收获瑟兰迪尔的嘲讽白眼或是其他什么都不足为惧了。  
“求你…求你了…”瑟兰迪尔已经顾不上什么理智，多耽搁一秒，他就多受一秒的折磨。  
“既然你这么说了…”索林拿出一个安全套给自己套上，慢悠悠地问：“你可以保证在我射精后才射精吗？”  
“可以！怎样都可以！”瑟兰迪尔飞快点头，虽然他们二人都知道这句话绝对是假的，瑟兰迪尔能坚持到索林插进去而不射出来就已经算是个奇迹了。  
索林嘿嘿一笑，拿起腰垫放在瑟兰迪尔屁股下，直挺挺地插入瑟兰迪尔的甬道，不待他适应就开始猛烈地抽插，甬道认识他的阴茎，当他插入的时候就热情异常地包裹住这个大家伙不停蠕动按摩，索林咬紧牙关，几乎要被瑟兰迪尔搞射。  
大概也就二三十秒的功夫，瑟兰迪尔就尖叫着射得自己和索林满身都是，那种铺天盖地的高潮，他人是第一次经历，但不是第一次知道——这与自己笔下描述的一模一样，看不到爱人的眼睛，听不到他的情话，肌肉也渐渐没了力气，双手只靠绳索拉住，全身的感官似乎都因为即将到来的高潮衰竭，大脑里充斥的是一波一波快感，是无与伦比的愉悦和满足，所有认知都在庆祝他来之不易的高潮。他的高潮持续很久，索林不停在他敏感而又脆弱的地方煽风点火，将他的双腿分开架在肩膀上，抚摸他，亲吻他…操他。  
不停地操他，高潮来临前，高潮之中，高潮过后，直到索林也忍耐不住射出来。  
将自己摔到床上之前，索林还能记得松开绑住瑟兰迪尔的红绳，这让瑟兰迪尔消气不少，他真的很累——感谢索林的“细心照顾”——于是就那么躺在床上，连平时事后满意的呻吟都懒得发出。  
“结果还是你先射了。”索林缓了口气悠悠说，声音里有一声若隐若现的骄傲。  
“…幼稚。”瑟兰迪尔思量半天，给这个男人下定义，“我累了。去给我弄点柠檬水来，我就允许你再碰我。你竟然敢这么对我…”瑟兰迪尔看了一眼时钟，“三个小时？你折磨了我三个小时？”  
“哈，我也忍耐了三个小时没有射啊。”索林大大咧咧搂过瑟兰迪尔。  
这话倒没错，瑟兰迪尔能接受这种情趣，说实话，他有点受虐倾向，所以…没错！好吧！他喜欢这样，喜欢索林这么对自己。  
可他决不想暴露这一点。  
其实他不说索林也知道，干嘛要捅开了。  
“加点冰，加点蜂蜜，现在就去。”  
“好好好，这就去。”索林亲吻瑟兰迪尔的额头，连毛巾都不围去了厨房。  
瑟兰迪尔翻了个白眼。  
是时候跟他讨论下安全词了，他想。  
…还有上下问题。  
end


End file.
